Je te retrouverai mon amour
by MarinePotter54
Summary: Harry a disparut depuis quelques années déjà...Hermione l'aime toujours et ne désespère pas de le retrouver, elle ne sait plus où elle en est...Elle est mariée désormais à Draco Malefoy et Maman d'une petite fille qui se nomme Jade...La fille du Survivant


bMa 1ère fic publiée sur Je l'avais déjà publié sur sous le pseudonyme de Cinderella. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira à vous aussi/b

Hermione vivait a Londres, dans une grande maison a l'extérieur de la ville. Elle y habitait avec son mari, Drago Malefoy, qu'elle avait épousé trois ans auparavant. Hermione a 25 ans au moment de l'histoire, elle poursuit ses études pour devenir Auror. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivent au milieu du dos, ses yeux noisette qui ont tant fait rêver les garçons de Poudlard, et elle est devenue une vraie femme. Elle a une petite fille, Jade, elle a de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux verts, seulement, elle n'est pas de Drago. Ce dernier a quitté le côté obscur de la force…Il a joué un rôle très important dans la guerre contre Celui-qui-fait-peur-à-tous-les-sorciers…Il avait livré à l'ordre des informations capitales dans leur lutte contre Voldemort.  
Drago a toujours ses grands yeux bleus gris, ses cheveux blonds platines mais il n'est plus ignoble avec les moldus (la preuve, il a épousé une fille de moldus.  
Cela fait a peu près 5 ans qu'ils vivent ensemble mais Hermione continu d'aimer son véritable amour en silence...Le père de son enfant.

Nous sommes le 31 juillet 2004, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Harry Potter. Son meilleur ami. Ce dernier est mort le jour du combat final…Où plutôt il a disparut en même temps que le seigneur des ténèbres. On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps…Ni celui du Dark Lord. Hermione et Ron devaient se retrouver chez lui ce jour même. Pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry, ils se réunissent tous au Terrier chez Ron, chaque année, afin de se rappeler les bons souvenirs…Et de rendre un hommage à leur meilleur ami.

Hermione monta dans sa chambre au 1er étage. Drago n'était pas encore rentré du ministère. Elle se prépara pour se rendre chez Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami. En cherchant sa baguette magique sous son lit, elle tomba sur une boite. Intriguée, elle la prit et la regarda. Elle était en bois et il y avait une phrase gravée dessus. Des mots en latin et son nom inscrit en dessous. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait tous ses souvenirs d'adolescentes. Des photos de Ron et elle. Elle tomba alors sur une photo de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, qui avait disparu depuis 7 ans. Hermione ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Harry, sur cette photo, était souriant, joyeux, heureux. Il ne savait pas à cet instant précis qu'il allait disparaître quelques heures après.

Flash back

iHermione, Ron et Harry marchent dans la forêt interdite. Quelqu'un les a amenés jusqu'ici. Probablement Lord Voldemort. Harry marchait en éclaireur. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une clairière. Aucun bruit, comme lorsqu'un détraqueur se trouve là. Soudain, des mangemorts sortent des fourrés, baguettes brandies, le visage masqué par une cagoule. L'un d'eux s'avance. C'est le seul a le visage à découvert…Un frisson parcourut le corps de Harry et ses amis.  
Des yeux rouges sang, un nez semblable a ceux des serpents. Lord Voldemort se dresse fièrement devant eux. - Je me doutais que tu viendrais Potter. Mais je ne savais pas que tu serais assez idiot pour venir avec des amis à toi! Tuez les!  
- Non! cria Harry.  
Hermione sentait son coeur battre la chamade, Ron lui attrapa la main et la serra, comme pour lui dire qu'il était avec elle.  
- Si quelqu'un doit mourir, c'est moi ou vous Voldemort!  
- Tu as du cran Potter, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais si tu ne veux pas souffrir, il vaut mieux que tu me laisses te tuer tout de suite.  
- Pas question! dit Harry.  
- Très bien. Mesurons une nouvelle fois les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, seigneur des ténèbres, a ceux de Harry Potter, celui qui a survécut. Mais avant.  
Il lança un sort en direction de Ron et Hermione. Ceux ci furent projetés contre un arbre et ficelés. Ils étaient assommés par le choc. Un combat sans merci se livra entre les deux adversaires. Hermione se réveilla un peu. - Endoloris! Hermione ouvrit les yeux, Harry était allongé sur le sol, prit de violents spasmes. Il n'hurlait pas cependant. Hermione hurlait et pleurait. Un mangemort s'approcha d'elle. Elle reconnu les yeux bleus gris glacials et les cheveux blonds platines qui dépassaient de la cagoule de Lucius Malefoy. Il lui une grande gifle pour la faire taire. Celle-ci lui cracha au visage. Furieux, il lui lança le sortilège de silencio puis le sortilège endoloris.  
Harry souffrait toujours. La dernière chose quelle entendit fut un long hurlement…Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs heures plus tard, à l'infirmerie…

/iFin flash back

La porte s'ouvrit derrière Hermione. C'était sa petite fille, Jade, qui venait d'entrer. Jade observa sa mère. Hermione était en larmes, tenant une photo dans la main. Elle pleurait, pleurait. Jade s'approcha d'elle et posa sa tête sur les genoux de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. - Pourquoi tu pleures maman?  
Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. - Parce que je suis malade ma puce Jade prit la photo des mains de sa mère. Elle regarda la photo un instant puis la reposa sur le lit. Jade s'assit a coté de sa maman. - C'est toi sur la photo ?  
- Oui, avec Harry. Tu sais, je t'en ai déjà parlé…Il nous a quitté il y a longtemps Jade…  
- Non il n'est pas mort.  
Hermione mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que Jade venait de lui dire.  
- Il n'est pas mort et il pense toujours très fort a toi et à Ron.  
- Qu'est ce que tu.  
La porte claqua au rez-de-chaussée.  
- C'est papa! S'écria Jade.  
Elle sorti de la chambre en courant sur ses petites jambes et dévala les escaliers, pour enfin sauté dans les bras de son père. Hermione resta seule dans la chambre. Elle ferma la porte et continua d'observer les photos. Elle en trouva une où ils étaient tous les trois, devant Poudlard. Ils avaient l'air d'être en première année. Une autre où ils étaient encore tous les trois en deuxième année. Et il y en avait pleins d'autres. Hermione tomba sur une photo d'elle et Harry, seulement eux deux. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux, personne à part Hermione et Harry n'avait vu cette photo. Ils se tenaient par le bras, souriant à Hermione de leur photo. Une larme glissa le long de la joue de la jeune femme et elle laissa échapper un sanglot.  
Drago entra dans la chambre. En entrant, il était tout souriant, mais quand il vit Hermione pleurer, son sourire s'envola. Hermione remit la photo dans la boite et tenta de la cacher sous le lit, mais Drago la lui prit doucement des mains.  
- Je peux l'ouvrir? demanda-t-il a Hermione.  
Elle affirma d'un digne de tête. Drago l'ouvrit et regarda ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il vit la photo de Harry et la regarda attentivement.  
- Hermione, je sais que tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier, mais tu dois comprendre que...qu'il.  
- Ne reviendra jamais? Il n'est pas mort! Je le sais, je le sens! Il est prisonnier de cette ordure de Voldemort! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est mort alors qu'il souffre en ce moment!  
Elle avait dit cela sans pleurer. Mais ses yeux exprimaient une attitude de défi, comme si elle défiait Drago de dire le contraire. - Je sais que tu l'aimais énormément, Hermione.  
- Non, tu ne peux savoir ce que c'est. Tu n'as jamais perdu de meilleur ami!  
- Forcément! Les seuls que j'avais étaient Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson! Elle a mal finit la pauvre d'ailleurs!  
- Comment ça? demanda Hermione qui retrouvait un peu le sourire.  
- Hé bien, on la trouvé hier soir en train de voler de l'argent d'une pauvre vieille moldu! Elle est au ministère en ce moment!  
Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Drago. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, il lui avait tellement apporté… Mais malgré cela, Hermione ne parvenait pas à effacer ses sentiments pour le garçon qui a Survécut. Jade entra dans la pièce.  
- Il y a quelqu'un dans la cheminée! C'est Ron!  
Hermione accourut voir son ami. Ron était là, dans la cheminée, attendant Hermione. Il était devenu très beau. Il était toujours aussi grand, efflanqué, son visage constellé de tâches de son.  
- Salut Ron!  
- Mione. Tu as encore pleurée?  
- Non, j'ai eu une poussière dans l'oeil. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? - Il se passe que tu es en retard Hermione!  
Elle regarda sa montre, il était une heure de l'après midi. - Désolé Ron, on arrive tout de suite!  
- J'espère bien! Bon bah, a tout de suite alors!  
Il disparut.  
- Drago! Jade! On y va on a une demi heure de retard!

Hermione prit Jade dans ses bras, verrouilla toutes les portes de la maison et transplana devant chez Ron. Drago y était déjà. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva devant le terrier.

bVoila !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ca vous plaît ?? J'ai fait quelques modifications !!! Car quand j'avais écrit cette fic, le sixième et le cinquième tome n'avait pas encore été publiés !!!!!! BisouxxXx à tous!  
MarinePotter54 ()  
(Cinderella)/b 


End file.
